El cadaver de la novia
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Este fic participa del reto especial de octubre "La Maldición de Berk" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" Hiccup aun no se podia aprender los votos, solo tiene que tener confianza en si mismo... Y casarse en con cadaver ¿¡UN CADAVER? ¡Y ahora en que se metio? Descubrelo y lee, ES GRATIS!


Creo que estoy de vuelta!

Disclamer: How to train your dragon es de Cressida Crowell y Dreamworks

_Este fic participa del reto especial de octubre "La Maldición de Berk" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

Y este fic se llama...!

_Golpeó de nuevo la pesada puerta de roble sólido que parecía no querer romperse nunca, sus puños ya sangraban (sí pudieran), los huesos de estos parecían romperse, su garganta se desgarraba con cada gritó que daba. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, se dejó caer en suelo, de rodillas._

_– Como lo siento– sollozo Astrid, mientras juntaba sus rodillas con su mentón y se cubría el rostro con sus brazos– Lo siento mucho... Hiccup... Perdóname._

**El cadáver de la novia**

**Soundtrack: Maquillaje (de la forma mas romantica)- Division Minuscula.**

–¡Oh, vamos, Hiccup!– gritó rió muchacho de ojos verdes a la mitad del bosque, deambulando cómo sierpe hacia cuando estaba estresado–¿Que tan difícil puede ser decir tus votos? Solo tienes que decir: Con este anillo, yo te prometo estar junto a ti en le salud y la enfermedad... En las buenas y en las malas ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?– Hiccup no se dio cuenta de quité por fin, después de lo que serían tres horas, lo había dicho bien. Se felicito a si mismo y con una actuación teatral colocó el anillo en la curiosa raíz de árbol, que asemejaba a una mano–¿Que dices, M'lady?

Y entonces, lo siguiente que vio, hizo que se cayera de sentón.

– Acepto– dijo ero cadáver que parecía ser una novia, con un brazo aún con piel y el otro en los huesos, al igual que la pierna izquierda. Su vestido blanco ya no lo era tanto, algunas partes se habían roto, e incluso, en su cintura se podían ver sus costillas, gracias a un hueco que de seguro habían dejado los gusanos. Su piel, además de ser pálida era algo azulada.

– ¡Hay dioses!– gritó el muchacho al ver como la muchacha de aspecto pálido (nada saludable) con un vestido roto, que en otros tiempos había sido blanco, los ojos azules con cuencas negras alrededor, se le acercaba con cautela.

–¿Que sucede, mi amado esposo?– preguntó la chica, a Hiccup le parecía más un cadáver de lo que antes era una muchacha muy bella... Bueno, dejando de lado el aspecto de zombie que tenía tenía que admitir que su cabello dorado aún brillaba, sus ojos parecían hermosos pedazos de cielo y tenía uñas facciones angelicales que hoy en día ya no se veían si no con operación– Dijiste que me amabas... Aunque no se quien eres– dijo dándose cuenta de la situación– Supongo que esto no es... Apropiado...– El chico parecía más blanco que la leche y su vestimenta era demasiado informal, pero le agradaba y le parecía muy tierno.

–¡Claro que no lo es!– respondió el chico de ojos verdes– Es decir, ¿Quien eres?

– Soy Astrid– respondió la chica– Y iba a buscar a mi madre... ¡Mi madre!– recordó de pronto, para luego desanimarse– Cierto... Ya hace mucho que no esta– se sentó en la roca en la que siempre estaba– De hecho no me queda nadie. Tu eres el único muerto que quiere casarse conmigo.

Hiccup, que estaba escuchando a la muerta, dio un salto de sorpresa.

–¿¡Muerto!?– exclamó– ¡No! ¡Yo no estoy muerto!–¿Como era posible? ¡Si sólo llevaba un rato afuera!– Tu... Tienes que estar bromeando, no estoy muerto.

– Pero claro que lo estas– contraatacó Astrid– Si no lo estuvieras ¿Como es que podrías verme?

– Ese no es un buen punto– dijo Hiccup– Para empezar, tu acabas de llegar.

– Nunca me muevo de aquí–dijo Astrid, sintiendo pena por el chico que no aceptaba su muerte.

– Pues, entonces explica como es que mi corazón late– Hiccup dirigió su mano a su cuello, justo donde la vena que palpitaba te accitana que aún estabas vivo. Y para su sorpresa, aún palpitaba fuerte y sin ningún motivo por el cual detenerse.

–¡Esto no es...! Espera– dirigió sus huesudos dedos hacia la piel cálida del cuello del muchacho, este se estremeció al sentir el toque frío y húmedo de Astrid, ella ahogó un gritó de sorpresa ¡Latía! De verdad.– Estas vivo–exclamo– Pero no importa, ahora estamos casados, ¿Recuerdas?

–¿¡Que!? ¿¡Casados!?– exclamó Hiccup, había olvidado eso– Nosotros no...

– Claro que si, me acabas de dar esto– Astrid levantó su mano huesuda con el anillo– Ven, ahora te mostraré a todos, seguro se morirán por conocerte– se rió por la ironía de su broma– Ahora, no te muevas.

Y le beso de lleno en los labios.

…

– Bienvenido al bar del inframundo– aviso Astrid cuando sintió de nuevo sus pues sobre la tierra.

Hiccup jamás había visto nada semejante, allí, en aquel lugar fantasmagórico, había miles y millones de personas... O más bien, muertos. Astrid parecía conocerlos a todos, pues todos la saludaban y ella devolvía los saludos; le llamo la atención ver a tantos muertos y de tan diferentes edades, niños, adultos y ancianos, mujeres también y algunas con bebés ¿Cual sería la historia de cada uno?

– Hey, Bocón– llamo Astrid a un sujeto, parecía un vikingo y tenía la ropa rota, se le podían ver algunas costillas. No tenía una pierna y utilizaba prótesis, al igual que con su mano– Tengo buenas noticias.

– Astrid, creí que jamás volverías a decir eso– respondió el hombre–¿Cuales son?

– Bueno, me casé hoy– soltó la rubia, abrazándose al brazo del muchacho, este, además de sonrojarse por el hecho de que todos le miraban, sintió un escalofrío. Su nueva «esposa» era fría... Aterradoramenre fría– Se llama Hiccup, y me pidió matrimonio.

Bocón lo miró de arriba a abajo, se fijo en su cuello, en el robot de sus mejillas y el hecho de verlo con tanto color y brillo en los ojos.

–¿Y segura de que esta bien muerto?– preguntó Bocón– Porque yo lo vertí medio vivo.

Astrid se rió, y por alguna razón, a Hiccup le pareció una risa hermosa, incluso más que la de si aguada prometida.

– Claro que no esta muerto, Bocón– dijo Astrid con una sonrisa– Esta vivo... ¡Y yo estoy casada con el!– expuso el anillo de Hiccup en su dedo corazón, Bocón los miró sorprendido– ¿No te parece maravilloso?

– Oh... Pues me parece raro que no este muerto– opino Bocón muy serio, poniendo nervioso a Hiccup– Pero esta bien, si te hace feliz– Astrid ensanchó su sonrisa–Además, algún día tendrá que morir ¿No es cierto?

Hiccup tragó saliva, claramente asustado.

– No le hagas caso, Hiccup, es un muy buen bromista– Lo tranquilizó la rubia, cuyos rizos, antes debían ser llenos de vida, ahora solo eran apagados y marchitos– Ven, te mostraré donde esta mi ataúd, el lugar en donde dormirás de ahora en adelante.

–¿Pero no sabe tu historia, a que no?– preguntó Bocón.– Oye, Eret ¿Porque no nos la dices?

Un sujeto pelinegro, del que sólo se vería la mitad de su cabeza con piel salto de su lugar y dijo:

–¡Música maestro!

_Eret: HEY! Aganme caso te quiero decir, _

_al menos algunos que puedan oir, _

_te tengo una historia que te hara llorar, _

_de nuestra novia muerta algun tiempo atras.–y la señaló_

_Todos:Si Si tendras que morir, pero no te aflijas, _

_no vas a sufrir, _

_quererte esconder o tratar a rezar_

_, el final llegara nada puedes hacer. _

Unos esqueletos le corearon:_ (Ña Ña Ña Ña Ña, Ña Ña Ñaaaa) _

_Ella era atractiva y reconocida, _

_cuando un desconocido entro a su vida, _

_era bien parecido y diestro al hablar_

_, y fue asi que en sus brazos cayo sin pensar. _

_Ella no quiso hablar pues papa dijo no,_

_y fue asi que planearon escaparse los dos._

_Todos: Si Si tendras que morir pero no te aflijas, _

_, no vas a sufrir, quererte esconder o tratar de rezar, _

_el final llegara nada puedes hacer. _

_Esqueletos:_

_(Ña Ña Ña Ña Ña, Ña Ña Ña Ña Ña, Ña Ña Ña Ña Ña, Ña Ña Ñaaaa.) _

_Incorparon un plan para asi escapar, _

_nada se comento del secreto o el plan,_

_el vestido de novia pertenecio a mama, _

_si hay amor en tu vida nada te faltara, _

_exepto algunas cosas que dije recien,_

_joyas de la familia y dinero tambien,_

_y cerca del patio donde esta el viejo roble, _

_una noche de niebla quince para las tres, _

_ella lista para ir y ¿donde estaba el?_

_Todos: Y entonces?_

_Eret: Espero _

_Todos: Y entonces _

_Eret: VIO UNA SOMBRA, ¿ERA SU GALAN?_

_Todos: Y entonces_

_Eret: SU CORAZON LATIO MUY FUERTE _

_Todos:Y entonces _

_Eret:Y ENTONCES NENA, TODO SE OSCURECIO _

_Y ella al despertar muerta estaba ya, _

_las joyas se habian ido igual que su vida, _

_realizo una promesa tirada bajo el arbol, _

_ESPERANDO su amor que la liberaria,_

_aguardando por que le pidiera su mano, _

_cuando sin PENSAR aparecio este muchaho_

_, juro para siempre estar a su lado, _

_y esa es la historia de nuestra novia! _

_Todos: Si Si tendras que morir,pero no te aflijas, _

_no vas a sufrir, quererte esconder o tratar de rezar, _

_el final llegara nada puedes hacer._

Lo saco de aquel bar y lo llevo hacia las calles, donde era un lugar parecido a Berk, solo que con un aspecto terrorífico, las ventanas de los edificios rotas, faroles parpadeando, autos chocados, las aceras en mal estado, casas destruidas, losas desechas, puertas debajo de dime debían estar... Y justo cuando se iba a desmayar por el hacho de ver a un hombre andando tranquilamente sin su cabeza, llegaron a una casita humilde, que silo constaba de un cuarto minúsculo, con un ataúd cómo cama, un tocador con solo un cepillo de plata, y muelas de aspecto viejo y desgastado. Bueno, allí en el inframundo todo parecía viejo y desgastado.

–¿Te gusta? Se que no es muy grande, pero...– Astrid se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodo el flequillo que caía simpáticamente se su ojo izquierdo– **Podemos** conseguirte un ataúd y... Hey, ¿estas bien, cariño?– preguntó Astrid preocupada por el hecho de que Hiccup solo la mirase asustado y no dijera palabra alguna.

–Oye... Yo, aprecio todo lo que estas haciendo pero...– Hiccup no esta seguro de lo que iba a decir o más bien de cómo decirlo. Pero Astrid ya lo sabia.

–¿Tu...? ¿Todo fue mentira?– preguntó Astrid, sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero era solo un espejismo, ella jamás volvería a sentirlo como antes. No debía mostrar sentimiento alguno. No. No otra vez.

–No– se apresuró a decir el chico– Bueno, técnicamente no, pero si– explicó el chico dejando algo confundida a la muerta–Veras, yo iba a casarme, pero no contigo. Realmente no querida hacerte daño y...– de repente, sitio su corazón quebrarse al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Astrid. Era tan dulce y extraña a la vez. Era cómo si estuviese rota desde un principio. Desde el mero mero principio.

– Entiendo– respondió la muerta, cabizbaja– Ella debe ser hermosa ¿ No es verdad?

– No es tan bella como piensas– la consoló Hiccup– su cabello es un horror aún estando viva y no se me hace nada atractiva– Hiccup invento hacerla reír con su sinceridad y su sarcasmo–El matrimonio es arreglado, así que tengo que amarla de todas formas.

Sin embargo ella no se rió.

– Aún tiene pulso...– contraatacó.

– No sabe cantar y lo hace cada vez que puede

– La sangre aún corre por sus venas..

– Sí, pero tu eres el doble de hermosa de lo que ella es– repuso Hiccup. ¿Pero... Que esta haciendo? ¿Porque se esforzaba tanto en hacerla sentir bien?

– No es verdad– negó Astrid aunque se le vería alagada.

– Claro que sí, eres preciosa, aún con la piel faltante– bromeó Hiccup, haciendo sonreír al cadáver.

– Te devolveré a casa, no te preocupes– con la mano que tenía aún piel se retiro el anillo de la huesuda, tono la mano tibia y suave del oji verde, extendió la palma de el y dejó el anillo, ahí.

Fue cuando volvió al bosque. Y todo era normal.

…

**Se siente desvanecer...**

**Es triste pero ella lo ve**

**De la forma mas romantica... de la forma mas romantica**

**···**

No dejó de pensar en ella ni un solo momento... Al principio lo primero que sintió fue pena por la chica, su muerte el día de su boda misteriosamente. Luego en lo bonita que era aún estando muerta, para después... En su sonrisa, que tanto había visto...

–¿Sucede algo, Hiccup?– preguntó su madre.

– No... Creo que no– repuso el muchacho. Mirándose con el traje frase al espejo, su madre estaba preciosa con aquel vestido nuevo– Mamá, quiero estar un rato solo.

– Esta bien, te esperaré en la iglesia– la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue, dejando la habitación sola, para después la casa. Hiccup espero unos día minutos para pensarlo mejor. No era el mejor plan, ni la mejor forma de hablar con alguien que estaba muerto; su mente había llegado a una conclusión, sí no paraba de pensar en lo hermosa y misteriosa, tratando de resolver los enigmas de su muerte y pensando de nuevo simplemente en ella, mirando cada lugar por sí ella estaba ahí...

Era que estaba loco.

O enamorado.

O un poco de los dos.

–¿Es el, Salvaje?– preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Hiccup se dio la vuelta despacio encontrando lo último que cualquier persona cuerda pensaría encontrar.

A dos muertos.

–¿El molesto a **MI** Astrid?– preguntó el chico, con rasgos casi deformes. Junto a el, había un sujeto que no estaba en mejores condiciones.

– Exacto Dagur– respondió al que Dagur llamó «Salvaje»– El se caso con tu _esposa._

¿Suya? ¿A que se refería?

–¡Tu!– lo señaló con en dedo Dagur–¡Te las veras por tocar a mi mujer!

– Pero...– Hiccup no estaba tan seguro, pero sí la novia era Astrid, ese era el novio– Disculpe, señor, pero yo no me he casado con su esposa– dijo en tono caballeroso.

–¡Bah!– escupió Dagur–¡Esa mujer es mía! ¡Justo cuando me fui ella se fue conmigo!

– Creí que la habían asesinado– susurro Hiccup, tomando desprevenido a Dagur.

–¡Eso no importa!– Dagur cambio de tema radicalmente, pero Hiccup se dio cuenta– Morirás por haber tocado a mi mujer.

– Fue ella la que sintió un cuchillo en su espalda– advino Hiccup, ambos hombres trataron de ocupar su sorpresa. Hiccup miró las armas de los sujetos, Dagur tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha, con sangre seca en el. Había una posibilidad.

Tomó la daga que se encontraba en el tocador que había detrás de el.

Era de su padre.

Y nunca fallaba.

–¡Cállate!– gritó el sujeto tratando de matarlo a cuchilladas. Unos golpes venían de la puerta como sí alguien quisiese tirar la puerta desde dentro, se escuchó la voz femenina de Astrid

…

– Como lo siento– sollozo Astrid, mientras juntaba sus rodillas con su mentón y se cubría el rostro con sus brazos– Lo siento mucho... Hiccup... Perdóname.

– Hey– dijo una voz,Astrid levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Bocón y algunos de los pocos amigos que tenía, los vikingos–¿Quien dice que dice puerta no se abre? ¡Brutacio!

– Sí, señor– dijo Brutacio habitando un saludo ridículamente militar.

– Tira la puerta–ordenó Bocón y el muchacho camino hacia ella, tono un maso y a lo bestia comenzó a darle a la puerta. Pronto ésta convenzo a ceder y cayó por su propio peso. Hiccup y Dagur se sorprendieron y ambos dejaron de luchar, el muerto aprovechó para torear a Hiccup al suelo y amenazarle con el cuchillo.

–¿Últimas palabras?– preguntó descaradamente Dagur.

–¡Vete al infierno!– exclamó Astrid golpeándolo con un hacha (Gracias, Brutilda), este cayó por el impacto, junto con Salvaje, que estaba siendo sostenido por un chico robusto.

–¡Hiccup!– exclamó Astrid, ayudándolo a levantarse–¿Estas bien?

– Eso creo– dijo Hiccup, aliviado– Gracias Astrid. Creo que...

– Lo se debo una explicación–admitió Astrid– El era mi prometido, creyó que aún vivía porque ni lo había visto– masculló Astrid– El es algo...

–¿Que se siente ser suele la madrina y nunca la novia?– preguntó Dagur, interrumpiendo a Astrid–¿Es que aún ni lo comprendes? ¡Yo lo hice!– comenzó a carcajearse.

–¿Que?– preguntó Astrid confundida

– Que **yo te mate**– escupió Dagur.

Todos se congelaron en su sitio, nadie se esperaba aquello.

Bocón abrió tanto la boca que se le safo la quijada.

– No...– Murmuro Astrid.

_¿Donde se había metido su novio?_

– _Dagur– la llamó Astrid, su vestido de novia se arrastraba por las hojas secas de otoño, y habían un sonido susurrante cada vez que la cola se arrastraba.–¡Dagur, tenemos que irnos ya, mi...!_

_Entonces una sobre se vio._

–_¿Dagur?– preguntó dudosa, dejó las joyas a un lado del roble del cementerio._

_Pero la sombra no dijo nada._

_Se acercó._

_Su corazón se desboco._

_No es que estuviera asustada pero..._

_Desaprecio._

–_¿Hay alguien ahí?– preguntó la novia– ¿Dagur?_

_Una fría y afilada hoja de metal perforó su piel, sus músculos y vértebras, harta llegar al corazón, dejándola sin aliento. Sitio un último suspiro y se dejó caer, lentamente..._

_Mientras escuchaba una risa maniática._

–¡Eras tu!– gritó Astrid– Cerdo egoísta!

Dagur sonrio sinicamente

–¿Quien más iba a ser? Nadie más que Dagur el Desquiciado– respondió Dagur de forma despreocupada.– Ahora, ¿En que estábamos?

Astrid entrecerró los ojos y se interpuso entre Hiccup y Dagur de forma desafiante.

– No vas a tocarlo– Susurro llena de rencor y rabia– Sobre mi cadáver.

Dagur se rió y se acercó.

– Como quieras– de forma brusca, tiro a a Astrid al suelo y de un solo movimiento, sin que Hiccup de diese cuenta...

Hiccup sitio algo, ahí fue donde la daga de su padre le arrancó la cabeza a Dagur con un susurro metálico, la cabeza voló hasta que dio con un muchacho de baja estatura, pelinegro y con músculos. Este gritó y tomó la cabeza antes de que prefiera decir algo. Hiccup cayó de sentón al suelo, cubrió lo que tenía y sabia que tenía que cubrir antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Nadie notó que tosió sangre y que su palidez era extrema. Astrid se le acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Se levantó como si nada, Bocón ordenó a los cadáveres de unos gemelos que hicieran lo que quisieran con Dagur, ambos sonrieron y se lo llevaron, al igual que a Salvaje.

–¡Cierto!– exclamó Bocón cono su reiterará algo–¡Chicos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles!

– Dilo ya entonces– dijo Astrid, Hiccup aún no podía decir palabras, es más, no siquiera podría mantenerse en pie.

– Verán, revise el libro de Gothi, la sabia– explicó Bocón– Y descubrí que los votos los unen harta que la muerte los separe– Señaló a Astrid– Y ya los separó.

–¿Que quieres decir?– preguntó Astrid.

– Que: O los dos están vivos o los dos están muertos– explicó Bocón, Astrid miró con testea a Hiccup

– Eso es un problema.– murmuro Astrid

Hiccup sonrió. Y soltó sus últimas palabras con aliento.

– No es verdad– dejó ver su camisa llena de sangre, antes blanca, a Bocón su quijada boto y Astrid con preocupación lo miró**.

–¿¡Pero que...!?

– Reanuda los votos Bocón,– dijo, ahora sin sentir su corazón latir***–yo ya estoy muerto.

…

**Hey, como dije, volví de algo parecido a una depresión y un bloqueo de escritor.**

**Que feo, pero aquí estoy.**

***La canción se llama "Algún tiempo atrás" o pueden buscarla en youtube cómo "En el bar" y seguido "El cadáver de la novia"**

****Ay, me salió un verso XD**

*****Otro verso XD**

**En fin, los dejó, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco el haber llegado hasta aquí, se que es difícil.**

**Espero las críticas destructivas (Llegué a un momento de mi vida en el que comprendí que es una forma de expresarme cariño por parte de ustedes XD) y sus comentarios en los que me dicen si les gusto o no.**

**Un abrazo psicótico, es decir psicológico, y nos vemos en mi fic Toothfly o Stormless cómo le quieran llamar.**

**Un saludó.**

**Chao Chao**

**(Si, veo mucho Hola soy germán XD)**


End file.
